


【All德/卢德】“感恩”制造机器㈢

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 父子局🚫🚫🚫乱伦警告





	【All德/卢德】“感恩”制造机器㈢

——————  
德拉科清醒的时候已经是傍晚时分，窗外的夕阳快要沉入山头，暗橘色的霞光探进他的卧室，衬上红木地板后越发显得像血一般。

他平时打理得整齐的头发此刻也变得乱糟糟的，在叫了几声家养小精灵无果后，德拉科艰难的起身往卧室走去。身上感觉除了酸痛和无力没有太多其他的痛觉，让他不能分辨自己是否是在机器制造出的幻象中还是真的回到了马尔福庄园里。

走过长长的走廊，穿过旋转楼梯，空荡荡的客厅中，卢修斯一个人安静的坐着，方向正好是背对着德拉科的。德拉科迟疑了一下，考虑着要不要回到自己的卧室。经历过之前那些可怕又羞耻的事，他有点害怕面对自己的父亲。

“Draco，既然醒了就下来。”卢修斯的声音打破了沉默，他浑身散发着低气压，让这个严厉阴郁的父亲看起来更加令人不敢靠近。  
德拉科没有办法，只好硬着头皮走了下去，他的膝盖被磨出了很严重的伤口，导致走路都是一瘸一拐的。好不容易来到卢修斯的面前，发现父亲的眼睛像蛇一样盯着自己。

“Father……”德拉科小心翼翼的开了口，却被卢修斯用蛇头魔杖敲在桌上的声音给吓了一跳。

“Draco，你看看这些是什么。”卢修斯脸上的肌肉在颤抖，仿佛在努力压制住自己的怒气。

德拉科下意识往桌上瞥了一眼，脸上的血色一下去就褪去了。他瞪大着瞳孔，颤抖的手触碰到那堆东西，心中的恐惧感形成了一个黑洞。

那是一些照片，是德拉科在斯莱特林长桌上被羞辱时的情景，居然寄到了马尔福庄园，还让他爸爸给看到了！

“shit……”德拉科小声的骂了一句，因为他看到了照片之中还夹杂着一封信，用很工整漂亮的花体字写着让人恼怒的混账话。

【尊敬的马尔福先生，我这里有一些东西想要给您瞧瞧，我想您会感兴趣的。另外，马尔福少爷我也给您送回来了，别担心，他只是受了一些小伤，只是他金贵的身体可能需要很久才能完完全全的恢复……对了，多谢款待。（落款：汤姆里德尔）】

“我觉得我需要一个解释，Draco，你认为呢？”

“No……”德拉科的声音嘶哑着，咽了咽口水，身体紧张得快要站不住了。“father……我不是自愿……”

“我当然知道你不是自愿的！”卢修斯冷漠的打断了德拉科的话，“我从没教导过我的儿子，一个马尔福，做如此下流耻辱的事。”

德拉科抿着嘴，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“你把马尔福家的脸丢尽了，Draco。”卢修斯的蛇头魔杖被他紧紧的攥住，眼睛里全是恨铁不成钢的失望和气愤。  
“对不起……”德拉科的眼泪扑簌簌往下掉。当一个父亲对儿子感到失望，没有什么比这个更让人痛苦伤心了。

“……站在墙角去，Draco ……做错了事总得受惩罚。”卢修斯冷冷地命令着，“还有，把衣服脱了。”

——————

大厅里很冷，德拉科被风吹得打颤，此刻他身上只有一件半穿不穿的长衬衫遮着 ，那些青紫的掐痕和吮吸留下的红印让卢修斯心里更加难受。他握紧了手中的鞭子，把握着合适的力道，朝着德拉科的脊背狠狠地抽了下去。

德拉科站在墙角的时候还在想着卢修斯会怎么惩罚他，结果忽然听到空中一声呼啸，紧接着背部就火辣辣的刺痛起来。

“……啊！”德拉科直接扑到了墙上，生理性泪水止不住的涌着，他回头看着卢修斯，可怜兮兮的哭诉。

“好痛啊father……可不可以不打我……真的好痛……”

德拉科实在是哭得厉害，他身上的伤还没好，徒增一道鞭伤使他更加虚弱。卢修斯也心痛自己的儿子，他叹了口气，把鞭子扔到地上，转而用自己的魔杖戳上了德拉科的屁股。

“……不要逃避惩罚，Draco，别忘了我怎么教你的。”话音刚落，魔杖就打在了德拉科的屁股上，虽然没有鞭子那么刺痛，可还是让德拉科发出痛呼。

“father ……father ！我知道错了！”德拉科趴在墙上大声哭叫着，“不要打了呜呜呜……”

很快，德拉科的屁股红肿起来，使它看起来更加挺翘了。在接受惩罚的过程中，除了疼痛，一些其他的感觉慢慢浮现出来，那是让德拉科感到熟悉又恐惧的酸麻感，混合着卢修斯的魔杖一起打在他的屁股上。

“no……”德拉科清楚的感觉到自己前面开始起了反应，他下意识夹紧腿，害怕被父亲发现。

卢修斯打了德拉科十下屁股，可每一下也几乎打在他的心里。他掏出口袋里早就准备好的药膏准备给德拉科擦一擦浮肿，却发现自己儿子的股缝里好像有液体流了出来。  
“oh……Draco ，你可真能带给我惊喜。”卢修斯攥住德拉科的胳膊，把他扔到沙发上。

“把腿张开。”

“……no……”德拉科因为之前的事有了阴影，而且他害怕卢修斯发现他有了反应，羞耻和自尊心让他少有的几次拒绝了父亲的要求。

“别让我说第二遍。”

德拉科又羞愤又委屈，只好慢慢朝着父亲打开了双腿。半挺的性器和流着水的后穴让卢修斯有点血气上涌。他调整了一下呼吸，手指尖轻轻沾了一点屁股上的液体，放到鼻下闻了闻，脸色忽的又变了。

“Draco，你身体里为什么会有哥布林饲养的触手兽的粘液……？”

德拉科眼见瞒不住了，只好将触手和那条巨龙的事说出来，听得卢修斯的脸色更差了。他猛地将蛇头魔杖插进了德拉科的后穴里，激得德拉科发出了一声软糯的呻吟。  
“那些触手的粘液有催情的作用，”卢修斯缓缓的靠近，父子二人的身体紧紧贴着，让德拉科有点恍惚。他闻到了父亲身上浓厚的古龙水和烟草的味道，十分的具有安全感。“你现在感觉如何？”

德拉科差不多进入半发情的状态，他的眼神开始迷离无法聚焦，再加上自己父亲本身就长得很英俊，糟糕的想法在脑海中产生。

“很难受……father ，”德拉科小声喘着，“很热……您帮帮我……”

卢修斯知道粘液引起的发情需要靠……精液来解决，但是，在他面前的是养育了16年的儿子，这乱伦背德的事，他轻易不敢做出来。

“father……father……”德拉科无力地拽着卢修斯的袖口，“我真的受不了了……”他不可控制的扭着屁股和腿，想借用摩擦来缓和下半身的酸痒，身体也不受大脑支配，一个劲儿的往卢修斯怀里蹭。

卢修斯脑海中紧绷的那根弦断了，他抽出插在德拉科后穴里的魔杖，脱掉手套，将两根手指塞进了肠道里做扩张。  
“sorry ，my son……”卢修斯低下头轻轻吻了一下德拉科的嘴角，在他耳旁轻声说着，是那种少有的温柔语气，可是德拉科却完全听不见了，他满脑子只有做爱和精液，面对父亲的背德感让他更加兴奋。

“……father，你还在等什么……”

——————

喘息，汗水与肉体交缠在马尔福庄园里上演着。

德拉科被卢修斯压在身下，两天修长的腿缠在自己父亲的腰上，一边索吻一边大声娇叫着，脑袋想被烧坏了一般说着胡话。

“……father！ ……好快……要被干死了……ohfuck……”德拉科一边喊着父亲一边说着淫话，给了卢修斯极大的刺激。

“谁教的你说这些话的，小混蛋。”他抬起德拉科的屁股，这个姿势让阴茎插得更深，舒服得让小混蛋直哼哼。肠道不断的收缩着，龟头被软肉不停地挤压吸吮，卢修斯心里感叹着自己儿子怎么是个这么诱人又淫荡的妖精。

两人的交合处汁水四溅，卢修斯的动作也越来越大。德拉科爽得哭出来了，他吐着舌头，沉沦性欲的痴态重新回到他脸上。

“daddy ……我要死了……好舒服啊……想要精液……想要daddy 射在里面……”德拉科小声嘟囔着，他的前端愉悦的流着前列腺液，后穴也分泌着淫水，简直比女人还要湿。

“我是daddy ……的精子储存器……快点射给我吧……”小混蛋故意喘着叫着说下流的话，他看着自己一直很严厉的父亲在他身上失控，莫名的成就感油然而生。

“……my son……my whore ……”卢修斯吻上了德拉科的唇，两个人撕咬又缠绵着。很快，卢修斯握着德拉科细腰的手猛地攥紧，一大股精液喷薄而出，满满当当的射进了小混蛋的肚子里，同一时间，德拉科也达到了高潮，他被操射了，巨大的快感让他猛烈的抽搐，双眼翻白，眼泪和口水糊得一脚都是，一副被操坏了的样子。  
这场乱伦的性事似乎还没有结束，卢修斯禁欲太久，单单只做一次怎么可能泄得了火。两个人激烈的继续纠缠，直到德拉科射不出来东西只能干性高潮第三次才堪堪结束。

德拉科爽坏了，连动动手指的力气都没有。他趴在自己父亲身上，慵懒的小声呢喃着。

“Thank you ，father .”  
——————  
这一次机械女声没有提醒德拉科要说谢谢，反而他自己主动完成了进程。

【看来改造快要成功了。】

TBC.  
——————  
下一篇可能是斯德师生局。


End file.
